


Karappo no mirai ni wa te wo dasanai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Playgrounds
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: L’aveva sempre preso in giro per i suoi modi di fare infantili, perché gli sembrava che nonostante i tre anni di differenza fra di loro ci fosse fin troppa connessione per non definirlo tale.E Yuya accettava le prese in giro sempre di buon grado, sempre con un sorriso, senza mai prendersela con lui, nemmeno una volta.A Yuri piaceva ripensare a quei momenti.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Karappo no mirai ni wa te wo dasanai

**_ \- Karappo no mirai ni wa te wo dasanai - _ **

Chinen faceva avanti e indietro sull’altalena.

Avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro.

Era un movimento che l’aveva sempre calmato, anche se non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi bene il perché.

Gli piaceva quel ritmo, quel dondolio, lo faceva sentire sempre più rilassato, come se perso nell’aria che gli colpiva il volto sempre più velocemente, concentrato sul darsi la spinta, mentre guardava ciò che gli stava intorno assumere dei contorni sempre più sfumati, improvvisamente qualsiasi cattivo pensiero potesse scomparire.

_“Onii-chan... mi spingeresti sull’altalena?”_

_“Hai undici anni, Chii... dovresti essere abbastanza grande da saperti dare la spinta da solo.”_

_“Oh, andiamo! È l’ultima volta, te lo prometto.”_

_“Va bene. Allora visto che è l’ultima volta, ti insegno come si fa.”_

Chinen ricordava quel momento con assoluta precisione.

Non conosceva Yuya che da pochi mesi all’epoca, ma c’era qualcosa nel più grande che l’aveva colpito fin da subito.

L’aveva sempre preso in giro per i suoi modi di fare infantili, perché gli sembrava che nonostante i tre anni di differenza fra di loro ci fosse fin troppa connessione per non definirlo tale.

E Yuya accettava le prese in giro sempre di buon grado, sempre con un sorriso, senza mai prendersela con lui, nemmeno una volta.

A Yuri piaceva ripensare a quei momenti.

Quando capitava loro di avere il pomeriggio libero, senza dover lavorare né dover studiare, Chinen andava a chiamarlo e gli chiedeva se gli andava di fare un giro insieme.

Takaki non gli aveva detto di no nemmeno una volta.

Chinen lo tirava per un braccio, e poi o si limitavano a camminare per un po’, o si fermavano a mangiare qualcosa o, più spesso, andavano in quel piccolo parco vicino ai dormitori.

Il più piccolo non era abituato a quel genere di cose; da bambino, raramente i suoi genitori avevano il tempo o la voglia di portarlo fuori, per cui si era abituato a trovarsi un da fare dentro casa, senza mai lamentarsi troppo.

Per le altalene tuttavia, aveva sempre avuto un debole.

Sarebbe rimasto lì anche per ore a farsi spingere, ad ascoltare la risata di Yuya ogni qualvolta sentiva i suoi versi di eccitazione, a guardarsi intorno come se il mondo intorno a lui assumesse dei contorni del tutto nuovi, che da fermo non riusciva a vedere.

Sorrise al pensiero che in questo, non era cambiato poi molto.

Le altalene gli piacevano ancora come un tempo, perché non aveva mai smesso di tenere gli occhi fermi su quello che lo circondava.

Quando aveva imparato ad andarci da solo, posava spesso e volentieri il suo sguardo su Yuya, che si metteva sull’altalena di fianco alla sua e cominciava a darsi la spinta lentamente, temendo la velocità e l’altezza, cosa per cui Yuri non mancava mai di deriderlo.

Erano passati quasi otto anni da quei tempi, ma Chinen li aveva impressi nella memoria come se si trattasse del giorno prima.

Si sarebbe sentito come allora, forse; con l’unica differenza che adesso l’altalena di fianco alla sua era vuota.

_“Chii... ti prego. Ti conosco da quando eri solo un bambino. Non riuscirei mai a...”_

_“Ma ora non sono più un bambino, vero Yuuyan? Sono un ragazzo, esattamente come te, e non vedo che cosa ci sia di strano nel provare qualcosa nei tuoi confronti.”_

_“Per te potrà anche non esserci niente di strano, ma cerca di capire che per me invece lo è, Yuri.”_

_“Lo sai che non mi arrenderò senza provare.”_

_“Certo che lo so.”_

Non era stato semplice togliere a Yuya le sue remore.

Non era stato semplice fargli dimenticare di quando erano più piccoli, di quando lui era solo un bambino, dei tempi in cui lo chiamava ‘onii-chan’ in modo quasi ingenuo, con aria sognante.

Yuya aveva sempre creduto che per lui fosse stato tutto più facile, e Chinen non gli aveva mai detto quanto in effetti si sbagliasse.

Non gli aveva mai detto quanto ci aveva rimuginato sopra prima di dirgli di essere innamorato di lui, non gli aveva mai detto quanto avesse pianto nei momenti di maggiore sconforto, quando si sentiva sul punto di cedere e l’unica persona da cui avrebbe voluto farsi stringere e consolare era la stessa che gli aveva causato tutto quel dolore.

Ma, come promesso, non aveva ceduto.

E alla fine, aveva ottenuto quello che voleva.

Sapeva che il più grande non aveva tutti i torti nel dire che le cose fra di loro lo facevano sentire a disagio, sapeva che il solo fatto che l’avesse visto crescere fosse un fattore deterrente per la loro relazione, e per quello che provava ogni volta che erano insieme, ogni volta che i loro contatti si facevano più intimi.

Ma non l’aveva mai ammesso apertamente.

Quando si erano toccati in un modo in cui non si erano mai toccati, la prima volta che si erano baciati, la prima volta che avevano fatto sesso... Chinen aveva sempre finto che fosse tutto normale, e da quella finzione Yuya aveva tratto sempre maggior sicurezza, fino a che non aveva dimenticato il Yuri bambino e si era concentrato sulla persona che aveva davanti, su quella che in fin dei conti aveva iniziato ad amare anche lui.

Chinen sospirò.

Continuava a darsi la spinta sull’altalena, sempre più forte, sempre più veloce.

Quando era piccolo, Yuya una volta gli aveva detto che se si fosse spinto troppo, l’altalena avrebbe potuto fare un giro completo intorno all’asse, e lui sarebbe caduto.

E Yuri l’aveva guardato con aria di sufficienza, e l’aveva liquidato dicendo che una cosa del genere non era possibile.

Ripensandoci, credeva che non l’avesse detto tanto per prenderlo in giro, quanto per evitare che si spingesse troppo forte, troppo in alto, per evitare che cadesse e che si facesse male.

Tutto sommato, forse l’aveva detto per proteggerlo.

Sorrise a quel pensiero, perché il più grande da che aveva memoria aveva _sempre_ cercato di proteggerlo.

E, gliene dava atto, non aveva mai fallito.

Non c’era mai stato niente di reale per cui avesse bisogno di lui, eppure ogni volta in cui si sentiva giù di morale, ogni volta in cui andare avanti gli sembrava sempre più difficile, ogni volta in cui era di cattivo umore senza nemmeno sapere il perché, era come se riuscisse a trovare rifugio in Yuya, come se la sua sola presenza gli servisse a far sembrare tutto un po’ migliore.

Lo rendeva felice.

E non gli aveva mai detto nemmeno questo.

_“Chii?”_

_“Che cosa c’è?”_

_“Ti amo.”_

_“Lo so questo. Me lo ripeti in continuazione, Yuuyan, non vedo come potrei dubitarne.”_

_“È vero. Ma mi piace dirtelo.”_

_“Beh, anche se ogni tanto sei incredibilmente fastidioso, a me piace sentirmelo dire.”_

Ora che ci ripensava, ora che Yuya l’aveva lasciato, sentire quelle parole era l’unica cosa che desiderasse.

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi ripetere che lo amava fino allo sfinimento, fino a che le sue orecchie e la sua mente non fossero state sature di quel suono, fino a che non fosse più riuscito a toglierselo dalla testa.

Avrebbe voluto che per sentirlo non fosse necessario attaccarsi ad un mero ricordo, ma questo era tutto quello che aveva.

I suoi ricordi non lo avrebbero abbandonato, mai.

Il ricordo della voce di Yuya, il ricordo delle sue mani sulla propria pelle, del suo respiro, del suo odore addosso.

Ogni suo senso lo percepiva, come se in quel momento fosse lì con lui.

E Chinen avrebbe tanto voluto poter credere che ci fosse davvero, ma sapeva che si stava soltanto illudendo.

_“Yuri... tutto quello che conta è che tu sia felice.”_

_“Lo sai che senza di te non posso esserlo, Yuya.”_

Dopo l’incidente, Yuya si era svegliato in ospedale, e Chinen gli era accanto.

Era rimasto cosciente solo per pochi minuti, e per questo il più piccolo l’aveva odiato.

L’aveva odiato perché l’aveva fatto sperare.

L’aveva odiato perché aveva sprecato quei minuti per dirgli una cosa così inutile, qualcosa con cui lui non ci avrebbe fatto poi molto.

Come pretendeva che potesse essere felice?

Le uniche volte in cui si era sentito felice nella sua vita, era stato quando c’era lui accanto, era stato per delle cose spesso semplici, ma che comunque lo riguardavano sempre.

Era stato felice quando gli aveva detto per la prima volta che lo amava.

Era stato felice quando erano andati a vivere insieme.

Era stato felice ogni giorno in cui tornava a casa e c’era lui ad aspettarlo.

Ed era stato felice quando da bambino, su quell’altalena, si voltava e se lo ritrovava accanto.

Ora che accanto a lui non c’era nessuno, sapeva che non sarebbe mai più stato felice.

Fece presa con i piedi sul terreno, fermandosi bruscamente.

Tutto intorno a lui riassunse dei contorni ben definiti, e lui si sentì giunto al capolinea.

Si alzò lentamente, e diede l’addio a quell’altalena.

Non sarebbe voluto tornare mai più in quel luogo, pregno di troppi ricordi.

Mentre s’incamminava, sentì delle lacrime cominciare a rigargli il volto, ma ormai c’aveva fatto l’abitudine.

Inconsciamente, diede l’addio anche a Yuya. 


End file.
